


Hot Guy With A Puppy

by heartsdesire456



Series: Puppies of SHIELD [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a short stay in the hospital for a work-related injury, Fitz is left taking it easy around home.</p>
<p>... meaning he has plenty of time to laugh when a new customer catches Bucky's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Guy With A Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO LATE I'M SORRY!
> 
> If you can't tell, I'm finishing things out of my WIP folder and this one came up today as well. Sorry!

Fitz woke up with a start. He didn’t know what woke him at first, until he heard beeps and felt someone’s hand on his chest. “Just relax. You’re safe, Mr. Fitz.”

“Wha- Jemm-“

“Oh Fitz,” Simmons’s voice said and he turned to look at her only to groan when she moved and the light got him in the eyes. “I’m so sorry!” she cried. “I dropped it and-“

“Dr. Simmons, it might be best if you don’t.” Fitz turned to see a doctor – a real one – leaning over him. “He’s going to be under a lot of stress while he’s waking up, no reason to scare him more. Calming tones-“

“Oh fuck off. Let her talk to me,” he mumbled, blinking a few times to clear his vision. He tilted his head to look up at Simmons. “What happened?”

She sniveled, wiping at her face. “I dropped the prototype for- for the compact generator and it exploded and a whole cabinet fell on your head, Fitz, I’m so sorry!”

Fitz groaned. “That’ll explain the headache,” he said, glancing back at the doctor. “Any chance of pain killers?” he asked and the doctor gave him a stern look.

“We need to assess if you’ve got any brain damage, so we need you alert-“

“Fitz?!” Fitz grimaced when he heard Mack shout as he ran into the door. “Oh God, is he okay?!”

Simmons hopped up and the doctor turned around, glaring. “Hey, I have a patient here, keep your voice down. Also, you shouldn’t be here-“

“NO, no, Dr. Clarke, this is Fitz’s partner,” Simmons said, quickly catching Mack’s wrist. “He’s awake, see? He’ll be alright,” she said, and Mack let out a relieved groan as he came closer and spotted Fitz’s open eyes. 

“Dammit, Turbo, you scared the hell out of me,” Mack said, dropping into the chair beside Fitz.

Fitz reached out, smiling shakily when Mack caught his hand and immediately leaned over to kiss his knuckles. “‘M alright, Love. Just a knock on the head.”

Mack laughed tiredly. “You better be, Baby.” He held Fitz’s hand to his lips. “I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t.”

“Go mad with grief, obviously,” Fitz teased. “You’d pine for the rest of your life. A long life without love.” He grinned and winked when Jemma rolled her eyes at him.

“Oh he’s fine,” she said to the doctor. “Straight away he’s back to his usual self.”

Dr. Clarke hummed. “Be that as it may, I need to do some tests, so I’m going to need the room.” Mack gave him a wounded look and Fitz patted his hand.

“You can come back to me later, Mack. I’ll be fine.” He smiled softly. “I’ll be home before you know it.”

Mack grumbled as he stood up. “You better be,” he said, leaning over to brush a gentle kiss to the bridge of Fitz’s nose. “I love you so much, Fitz.”

Fitz hummed tiredly. “Love you.” He smiled weakly. “Tell Chester ‘m okay.”

Mack rolled his eyes and nodded. “Of course.”

~

When Fitz was cleared the morning after the accident, Mack brought him home and he was greeted immediately by both Bruno and Chester, who were only stopped from jumping on him by Bobbi catching them both before they could. “Hold up, you two,” Mack said as he carefully helped Fitz out of the car. “Fitz is hurt, fellas. Don’t jump on him,” he said, giving them both firm looks. 

Fitz leaned against Mack, head pounding in spite of the cleared bill of health and pain pills for his head, and reached out to carefully rub at Chester’s neck. “I’m alright, you,” he said softly, smiling when Chester walked beside him to the stairs then ran up ahead of Mack and Fitz, turning back to look down at them, clearly waiting on them to get upstairs.

Fitz rolled his eyes when Mack scooped him up and carried him up the stairs. “You’re not funny. I can walk. I’m not an invalid,” he said, letting his cheek rest against Mack’s shoulder.

“I know, Baby,” Mack said, kissing his temple. “But you’re dizzy. I don’t want you to fall on the stairs and hurt an ankle. I’d catch you if you slipped, but it could still injure you worse.” When they got upstairs, Mack took him to their room and sat him gently on the bed. “You get comfortable, I’ll bring you something to drink, and you can go to sleep. They said as long as I keep a check on you to make sure you don’t have any problems that showed up late, you can sleep as long as you want.”

“Good,” Fitz said, smiling tiredly as he snuggled into a pillow. “I’m alright. Just a headache. They said I’d have a lingering one for a few days. I’ll just rest.”

Mack came back in a minute with a bottle of water and sat it on the bedside table. He looked back at the door to where Chester was waiting, and nodded towards Fitz. “C’mon, just be easy with him,” he said and Chester rushed over and jumped on the bed. Fitz winced and Chester settled down beside him, laying his head on Fitz’s chest, looking at him with a curious whine.

Fitz smiled and curled his fingers in Chester’s fur. “I’m fine. Missed you, though,” he said, sleepily letting his eyes fall shut. “Mack, you should go work some. Don’t worry about me.”

Mack chuckled softly and leaned in to kiss his lips gently. “I’ll always worry about you, Turbo.” He stroked a hand through Fitz’s hair gently and sighed. “Alright, I’m just downstairs. Call me if you need something.” He looked at Chester with a small smile. “If he gets sick or something, you better come get me,” he said, leaning over to press a kiss to the top of Chester’s head when he stood up. 

He lingered at the doorway for a second before finally turning and leaving Fitz to sleep with Chester to watch over him.

~

Several hours later, Fitz came slowly down the stairs, wincing as the last step jarred his head some. He tugged Mack’s hoodie closer around his body and shuffled along the row of cars until he spotted Bobbi leaning over the hood of a car and Mack’s legs sticking out from underneath. Bruno spotted him and jumped up, yapping as he rushed over to Fitz, jumping around his legs. 

“There better not be a skinny little white boy who is supposed to be upstairs resting standing over there, gettin’ my dog all riled up,” Mack called from under the car.

Fitz rolled his eyes. “I’m _fine_ ,” Fitz argued, and Mack rolled out from under the car, glaring up at him.

“What part of ‘rest’ don’t you understand?” he asked, and Fitz crossed his arms at him.

“The part where it’s been a whole day. I’m fine!” He shuffled over and put his foot on the dolly, rolling Mack back under the car to stop him from arguing.

Bobbi grinned. “I like it. Great method,” she said, reaching out to high five Fitz, ignoring Mack grumbling under the car. 

Fitz walked over to the backseat couch and sat down, patting his lap so that Bruno could hop into it. He relaxed, content to play with Bruno for a little while without jostling his head too much. As much as he was fine, his head was still a bit sore. “So, what’ve I missed?” he asked the garage at large. “Anything dramatic?”

Bucky came out of the office, rubbing a hand through his hair. “You could say that. The crazy guy with the one-eyed dog came by. His dog likes it here, I guess. He just wandered in and started playing with Chester. Also, your dude from work was with the guy when he caught up with the dog. I think they’re dating,” he said, making a face.

Fitz chuckled. “I’d heard Coulson had been a lot nicer the last couple of weeks. A crazy boyfriend can be relaxing.”

“Debatable,” Mack called from under the car, making Fitz roll his eyes.

Bucky chuckled. “Your dog likes the Coulson dude. He rubbed his head and suddenly Chester didn’t give a shit about the other dog, he just wanted to go home with Coulson.”

“Traitor,” Fitz said with a mocking laugh. “Where is Chester?” he asked, looking around. “He wasn’t in the bed when I woke up from my nap.”

Bucky nodded into the office. “He’s hiding. Kaylee growled at him because he kept pestering her and I think he’s scared to come out of the office.”

Fitz chuckled. “Well one day he’ll learn not to bother Kaylee.” 

“I doubt she’d bite him, but she doesn’t take any shit,” Bucky said, pulling his hair up into a ponytail. “That’s for sure.”

Fitz started to reply but there was a call from the open doors near the street. “Hello? Anybody home?”

Bucky straightened up. “Yes, Sir,” he said starting away from the office, only to stop when a guy came walking around a car and smiled when he spotted them. Fitz was pretty sure that when the guy coming towards them smiled, a chorus if angels sounded somewhere. Fitz was also pretty sure the guy coming towards them might very well be the most attractive man ever born. Sure, Mack was his favorite man ever born, and he was lucky to have such an attractive boyfriend, but even he could admit the guy coming their way was probably a model or something, because he was mind-blowingly gorgeous. Bucky seemed to be shocked by his pretty face as well, because he was just staring with a blank smile on his face.

Fitz chuckled, shaking his head lightly. “Can we help you?” Fitz asked, snapping Bucky out of it.

The guy grinned sheepishly, ducking his head. “Um, I know it’s a longshot, but any chance you guys work on motorcycles here?” He hooked a thumb over his shoulder. “I kinda broke down down the block and figured I’d just walk it back here. That way, even if you can’t fix it here, maybe I could park it here while I find someone who can, that way I don’t get a parking ticket for leaving it where I broke down.”

Bucky grinned. “You’re in luck, my friend Bobbi actually can fix motorcycles. We don’t usually, but if it’s nothing too complicated, she shouldn’t have any trouble…” he trailed off, and the guy seemed to catch on.

“Steve,” he said, reaching out to shake Bucky’s hand. “And you are?”

“Bucky,” he replied. “Well, James, but- uh, people call me Bucky,” he fumbled and Fitz snickered, putting a hand over his mouth. Bucky cleared his throat. “Hey Bobbi!” he called, startling Bruno he was so loud.

Fitz petted Bruno’s head to calm him, but the whimpering sound he heard seemed to come from the direction of Steve. He looked at him curiously and Steve chuckled, cheeks going pink.

“That wasn’t me,” he said, then shifted, taking his backpack off gently. He brought it around front and Fitz gasped when a tiny little puppy’s head popped up through the opening at the top.

“Awwww you have a puppy in your backpack!” he gushed, unable to help himself.

Bucky moved closer, reaching out to pet the puppy, only to have it duck back. He looked slightly put out and Steve smiled apologetically. “She doesn’t like strangers,” he said, putting the backpack back on one shoulder.

Bucky shrugged, backing up a step. “It’s okay, my dog doesn’t let strangers pet her, either,” he said, looking around. “Where is she, anyways?”

Bobbi came around a car, wiping her hands. “Who, Kaylee? She was bringing me tools,” she said, and then whistled over her shoulder. “Kaylee, Bucky,” she said and sure enough, Kaylee came trotting from behind a column, coming over to sit obediently at Bucky’s feet, looking up at him.

Bucky reached down and rubbed her ears, smiling. “There’s my girl.” He grinned at their customer. “She likes helping out around here.”

Steve, however, was looking at her in surprise. “That’s a military dog. You got her to be comfortable around a garage?” he asked, and Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“How’d you know?” he asked.

Steve smiled sadly. “A dog just like her saved my life in Iraq. Took a bullet for me. He wasn’t mine, another guy under my command had a bomb dog.”

“No shit? Kaylee saved my life in Afghanistan,” Bucky said holding up his left hand and pushing up his sleeve. “We hit an IED and she dragged me away from the wreck then ran for help.” He rubbed her head. “My girl’s the reason I’m here right now. Best friend I ever had.”

Steve smiled down at her and gestured to his backpack. “I train PTSD dogs with a friend that works at the VA. Daisy failed out of the program, but I loved her so much I decided to keep her myself.” He chuckled. “She’s too shy to be a therapy dog.”

“As adorable as you two flirting over dogs is, what’d you need me for?” Bobbi asked, and Fitz snickered when Bucky gave her a panicked, ‘I will murder you’ glare and Steve blushed, making his beard stand out from his cheeks. 

Fitz cleared his throat. “Steve, here, has a broken down motorcycle. Bucky told him you can fix it.” 

She shrugged, smiling. “Yeah, bring her in and I’ll give her a look.”

Steve perked up. “Oh hey, that’s awesome.” He put his backpack on all the way and nodded to the street. “I’ll get my bike,” he said, turning to trot back outside.

Bucky smiled until he disappeared then turned to Bobbi with a panicked glare. “Oh my God Barbara, what the hell, you don’t do shit like that!”

She scoffed. “Oh please, you two were making Fitz and Mack eyes at each other.”

“I heard my name!” Mack called, rolling out from under a car. “What’re you saying about me?”

Fitz grinned, giving him a look. “Apparently we make ‘eyes’ at each other that are specific enough for Bobbi to apply it to Bucky and his flirting with the guy bringing in his bike.”

Bucky turned to glare at him warningly. “There is a motorcycle riding, PTSD therapy dog training, stupidly hot war vet with a goddamn puppy in his backpack about to come back into this garage. And most importantly, I might actually could have a shot going by how he smiled at me! If any of you fuck this up for me, I will _murder you_ ,” he hissed, cheeks pink. 

Fitz hummed. “You know, I didn’t realize you liked men as well as women,” he said and Bucky snorted.

“I haven’t gotten laid in two goddamn years because of my arm, I would say yes to an attractive space alien if one of them asked me out at this point,” he said in a very serious tone and Fitz snickered at him.

“Maybe it’s not your arm, maybe you’re just not that interesting?” he teased. He spotted movement and shushed Bucky dramatically as Steve came into view, pushing his motorcycle. “Don’t mention you’re desperate for a shag or the nice man with the cute face might think you just want-“

“OH, haha, thanks Fitz, that’s funny,” Bucky said loudly, giving him a threatening glare before turning with a smile on his face to look at Steve.

Mack smirked at Fitz, who blew him a kiss, before sliding back under the car.

~

When Bobbi finished asking Steve about his bike, he came over to stand near the couch and Fitz carefully moved, poking Bruno until he got up. “Here, you can sit,” Fitz offered, pulling his legs closer to him to clear a spot.

Steve smiled as he sat, patting his knee until Bruno edged closer, tongue hanging out. “Man, you’re a little fella,” he said, and Fitz was surprised when Bruno let Steve pet him.

“Wow, he’s usually untrusting,” Fitz said, smiling at how happy Bruno looked to make a new friend. “His name’s Bruno.”

Steve looked at Fitz. “Is he yours?” he asked and Fitz made a hesitant face.

“Sort of. He’s Mack’s. Mine is hiding somewhere.” He looked towards the office door. “Chester!” he called, turning back to Steve. “Bruno’s as good as mine the same as Chester’s as good as his.”

Steve looked towards Mack’s legs sticking out from under the car. “Mack, right? So you two…” he gestured between them, and Fitz grinned.

“Yeah, we’ve been together a few years now.” Chester came trotting up and Fitz laughed when he saw Steve visibly startle when he saw him standing beside Fitz. Fitz reached up – for it was up when he was sitting on the couch – and rubbed Chester’s ears. “This is Chester. He’s mine.” Chester sat down beside him and leaned his head against his thigh, tail wagging happily as Fitz rubbed his head.

“He’s like a small bear,” Steve said in awe.

Fitz started to speak, but Chester picked up his head and loped off, ducking behind a car. The reason became apparently when Kaylee came from the opposite direction and settled in front of Fitz, looking at Steve curiously, until Bucky came up behind her. “He’s a giant baby,” Fitz said with a grin at Steve. “They tell me he pestered Kaylee until she growled earlier and that’s why he’s hiding from her today. It’s actually how me and Mack met. This dog was scaring Chester, even though Chester was twice the other dog’s size, and out of nowhere Bruno came running up and started yapping like mad at the mean dog. Funniest thing I ever saw,” Fitz said with a smile. “Mack and I started talking after I thanked his dog for trying to stand up for my dog and now, years later, here we are.”

Bucky smirked from his spot, leaning against the side of the car opposite them. “They’re disgustingly adorable just like their damn dogs.”

Steve looked him over and gave Bucky the most obviously flirty look Fitz could imagine, then raised an eyebrow. “What about you? No Kaylee related meet-cutes for you?”

Bucky let out a ‘psshh’ and scratched at his hair with his metal hand. “Nobody wants to date somebody whose PTSD is only surpassed by his dog’s PTSD. I’m lucky I got a boss that lets me bring her to work since she can’t go more than a couple of hours without me before she starts freaking out. Between that and the arm, hard to get a girl to agree to a second date.” He paused then added, “Or a guy.”

Steve frowned, looking at Kaylee. “She looks pretty calm now. I mean with all the loud noises around here, you’d think she’d be real nervous acting.”

Bucky nodded to Fitz. “He knows damn well how easy she is to set off. We worked bomb disposal and we hit an IED the day we both got messed up, so Fitz has to shower at work before coming home days they work with explosives components.” 

Fitz nodded. “We learned that the hard way when I came home from work and she attacked me. Mack and I live upstairs, so I have to come through the garage to get to the apartment. Don’t want another separated shoulder.” He smiled at Kaylee, reaching out to pet her head. “She’s not to blame, though. Kaylee’s the smartest dog I’ve ever known. She’s just got some bad memories in her past.”

Steve gave her a sad look, shaking his head. “Poor girl. It’s great you guys let her hang around. Most dogs like that get put down.”

Bucky huffed. “They wanted to, but I don’t give a shit what’s wrong with her. Nobody suggested putting me down and I’m the one missing a limb here.”

“She’s lucky to have you,” Steve said to Bucky, who blushed and shrugged.

“She’s my girl,” he said simply.

“Hey Baby?” Fitz looked over at Mack, who was standing by the tool chest. “Isn’t it time for your medicine?”

Fitz rolled his eyes, letting his head drop back. “Mack, I’m _fine_ -“

“You spent a night in the hospital, you’re not fine-“

“ _Mack_ -“

“Leopold Fitz, you get your skinny ass upstairs and take your medicine or I’ll carry you up there myself,” he threatened.

Fitz smirked. “Oh really?” he asked and Mack glared. Fitz sighed. “Fine, fine. In a minute-“

“I’ll update you on Bucky flirting with the hot dude with a puppy in his bag in the event something happens while you’re gone,” he said and Fitz grinned evilly at the panicked look on Bucky’s face as he turned and glared at Mack. Mack just smirked before grabbing a wrench and going back to the car he was fixing.

Fitz snickered as he shifted and stood up. He did sway a bit when he stood, but Kaylee stepped up and let Fitz hang onto her collar until he felt stable again. He smiled and patted her side then winked at Bucky. “Have fun flirting with the hot dude with the puppy,” he teased, leaving a stuttering, blushing Bucky and a sheepish looking Steve behind him as he headed upstairs to take his medicine.

He had a feeling things would go well.


End file.
